The Sound of Love
by NeonNerdyNinja
Summary: An accident, a diagnosis, Elphaba's life is about to change forever. and she will need her friends by her side more than ever. Rated for themes I guess.. enjoy :D
1. Scream

**My Dear Readers~**

**This will only be a few chapters long, I already know most of the story line, just wanted to try some true angstyangst writing, please please please review, comment or criticise, I would love to improve my writing in any way possible, all suggestions are welcomed.**

**.**

**I do not own wicked. **

* * *

Galinda was the first to hear her scream, piercing and painful, echoing horribly along the empty corridor.

She had been on her way out; it was Saturday night and she was perfectly fashionably late. But when she heard that terrible scream she froze and dropped her handbag, before turning sharply and sprinting back towards her dorm, back to the only girl left in the building.

Elphaba.

The screams continued, cutting through the evening air with sharp stabs but hanging in the air mercilessly. When she finally reached the door, left half-open absentmindedly, and let herself inside, stopping dead as her eyes grew wide in horror as her hands flew to her mouth, letting out a piercing cry.

* * *

Her roommate was lying on the carpet before her, as curled up as her lanky bony frame would allow, bloodied head clutched by slender hand, her body jerking violently as the cold scream ran from her lips, never ceasing never fading. Elphaba could not see or understand what was happening, just the pain all around her, engulfing her and drowning out the world. This must be a dream, a nightmare- no. It would only hurt like this, more painful than dying, in real life.

* * *

Galinda steadied herself, torn between trying to help her friend alone or leaving to get help. Before she even had much of a chance to decide she was pushed aside by a large figure, not roughly, but enough to cause her to stumble backwards.

When she regained her balance, she noticed the eerie silence after what felt like an age of Elphaba's scream filling her head, punctuated by sobbing and sharp breaths coming from the girl, now being held protectively in Fiyero's strong arms. He was rubbing her back soothingly, whispering comfort into her ears, such intimacy that Elphaba would never have accepted in any other situation.

* * *

The pain was still eating away at her and in her mind she was screaming, shrieking to the heavens to kill her, kill her now; just make the hurt stop. The arms around her gave her something to focus on, something to clench and anchor herself to, for she would surely slip away into the darkness otherwise.

* * *

Though his hand was steady and his voice was calm, Glinda could see it in his eyes, Fiyero was frightened. By the extent of her injuries, by her frail and weakened state, she was slowly falling unconscious in his arms and the little he knew of Life Sciences prompted him to try to keep her awake.

'Galinda, go get help,' She started at his voice, his eyes had not faltered from their unfocused gaze, but she saw his hand stiffened on the side of Elphaba's head, she saw the blood seeping through her midnight hair despite his attempts to block it, 'Now Galinda!' His tone was urgent and, fearful?

Wasting no more time, she fled the room, moving swiftly for someone in high heels, to the infirmary.

* * *

Fiyero clamped his hand more firmly to her head, feeling all too clearly the blood trickling down his wrist. Too much, she had lost too much blood, all from her head, it wasn't good.

He pulled away from his embrace, keeping his hand in place, looking her in the eyes. What she needed now was faith, this was beyond an emotional battle, and she would have to fight with her spirit. And if anyone could, Fiyero knew that Elphaba had the strongest, most stubborn spirit in all of Oz.

'Elphaba, Elphie? Don't fall asleep, you have to stay awake, for Nessa, for Galinda, for m-' his voice faltered and cut out. And what he had seen only made the situation more frightening than ever.

* * *

Elphaba was shaking her head, eyes flashing about, distraught and confused, her hands raised to ears, clawing at them, prying and scratching. She could see his lips moving and his eyes earnest, but she could not hear him. She could not hear a thing.

And she opened her mouth and screamed again, screaming into darkness.

Screaming until her lungs felt as though they were on fire.

Screaming from the hurt and the pain

Screaming out of fear and confusion.

But her ears did not hear one sound.

* * *

Blazing silence reigned.

* * *

**yep yep angsty fun :)**

**so I hope you enjoyed. I have vowed to update at least one thing everyday so probs will be more soon if you (im talking to you) would like it..**

sorry for such a depresso story..

mucho de love as always

~greenTG ^_^


	2. Is this real?

**~Fellow Ozians :)**

**WOW I had such a lovely response to the first chapter, and I would like to thank MorsDelecti, Fiyero's Girl-Elphaba, butterisbetter, SoConfusified, greengirl16, populardarling and Laurenne Tiggular for reviewing :) you make my day :) also thanks to everyone who reads my stuff. **

**I know that it's sometimes hard to find something to write about but I really love receiving your thoughts, makes the story so much better :)**

**This chapter may seem a bit more confusing than the last (is that possible?) and also short but I think it is important for where the story is going. Most of the reviews enjoyed my elphaba angst so I give you some more :D**

**Wicked na il haba (not mine)**

* * *

Blackness.

Melting into the clouded blackness, drowning, suffocating.

I want to reach out, I want to grab onto something, hold tight, out but I can't move, want to scream louder but don't know how. The blackness is covering me and I know that if I can't fight then soon Elphaba will be gone and the blackness will go on without end.

Carried to a bed, table? Strapped on; hard, jolting, pain jabbing, throbbing screaming.

Nothing.

Jolted back into reality.

A woman hovering over me...smiling...white uniform- a hospital?

Asking me something, can't hear her; speak louder.

She turns away – don't leave! Comes back with a sheet of paper.

_How's the pain?_

It's beyond pain, passed into a new stage of horror; head shredded, spasms from hell.

Something on my face; I can't talk. But I have to tell her, make her understand, make her fix it! Push my fist into the air, again, again. _Make it stop,_ my fist screams.

The woman smiles. Piece of paper again, N_ot too bad?_

This can't be real.

Out into cold fresh air, feeling it on my face, calming and painful, moving along down a corridor and past Galinda. She is hugging herself, cold and shrunken.

I fade out again, open my eyes to a busier clattering room with white ceilings; much movement, bustling silently. Faces hover, white coats. Deft strokes and sharp knives skin me from long black dress; the new one father sent for winter, I'd have worn my old shabby one if I'd known.

Then I remember, my father hates me. He wouldn't care either way.

Galinda again. She's not near but I can see her, blowing her nose. Crying?

Some terrible knowledge lurks beneath the pain, under this babble of failing words and thoughts flowing through my brain or out of my mouth.

Is this real? I ask. Nobody answers. Can they hear me? A new face above me, mouth moving rapidly, can't hear a thing. Now a torch, bright as a laser beam into my eyes. Makes me squint - _smash it away!_ Stop myself just in time.

The mouth above gives an order. Wheeled away into another room.

Hand hold down my shoulders, why bother? What do they think I'm going to do, jump up and dance? I don't ever want to move again.

Back to the bright room. Just like in those medical drama books- I'm not supposed to be here!

More mouths, more faces. Still no sound. Can't they understand?

Make them speak louder, point to them, point to my ears, they must understand.

Now Fiyero's here. His face is ashen, grey; blood on his hand and shirt. Can't hear him but he's saying the same thing again and again. Not too hard to understand. "I'm so sorry". Starts to cry.

I don't want him to cry. This is all too hard. I need to tell him.

"It's not your fault"

Can he hear me? Don't think so, try again

"Not your fault" I tell him and close my eyes.

* * *

**Man I'm putting Elphaba through hell.. **

**Hope you're enjoying it :D unfortunately I'm going to the beach for 3 days, but I promise to write plenty while I'm away ( no need to promise, I always do.. ) and post soon...**

**Please continue to review, you make the story worth it :D**

**As always**

**muchlove**

**~greenTgal ^_^**


	3. Irony

_**Irony**_

The silence in the waiting room was almost unbearable.

They had been ushered away from Elphaba with gloved hands and mumbled jargon, meant to be assuring but in reality far from it.  
And then she was wheeled past them, through the swinging windowless doors and into the operating theatre.

The last image Fiyero could recall was her face, a sickly pale green hue, lips feebly trying to form a sound, eyes fighting the fruitless battle of exhaustion.

The nurse had lead them to the pristine white room, with hard wooden chairs.  
Her empty words were hopeful, but her eyes told another story.

"I'm sure she'll be fine in no time love."

_Liar._

"Could you give me her name and details of family to contact?"

Seeing that Galinda had sunken into a chair, staring blankly ahead and not moving, Fiyero took the offered paper and pen from her with a half-attempted smile and scribbled down Nessarose Thropp and the Shiz University address.

"Her sister; lovely. No parents that you can recall?"

Recall? Yes.

"None that I have met, although I am sure her sister will notify them swiftly."

_Liar._

With further utterances of thanks and an awkward pat on the hand, she left the room.  
And then all there was left to do was wait.

Alone.

_The silence in the waiting room was almost unbearable._

* * *

I know I am a horrible person for leaving this story the way I did, and this chapter is not fantastic but I am on my way back in (:

Special thanks to SoConfusified, MorsDelecti, greengirl16, populardarling, ndgirl319, butterisbetter, crazybeagle, HiddenMusic, DefyingPopular, Gil's Anne, gagakid, EriksfavouritePhan (I hope I spelt them all correctly!) You inspired me so much with your lovely reviews (:

Hopefully a longer and better chapter will be up shortly

Mucho de love

~NeonNerdyNinja~


End file.
